Tea Time
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: What happens when an opportunity arises for Ciel to get what he wants..? One-shot Sebastian/Ciel LEMON. Semi-Shota


Tea Time: A Kuroshitsuji Oneshot

There was a light tapping on the door to Ciel's room as the mid-morning sun peeked through his 20 foot tall royal blue curtains.

Equally royal blue eyes fluttered awake, a calm expression washed over his placid, alabaster skin.

"Enter."

The door opened without a sound to reveal his long time butler, Sebastian.

"Young Master, it's time to get dressed. You have quite a list of things to do  
today."

Was it just Ciel's morning hearing, or was Sebastian's voice so much more…  
velvety…and sultry? He chastised himself for thinking such things at this ungodly  
hour.

"Mmhm." came the disoriented reply as Ciel's thin legs swung over the side of his  
king sized mattress.

He slowly stood, wearing nothing but tight fitting, blue boxers. The following week  
was to be his 16th birthday. Ciel had not realized until yesterday-when an early  
gift arrived from the queen. Sebastian's tall figure gracefully bent over to begin to  
dress his master.

Ciel remembered being quite flustered when he was younger, but now, being  
dressed was just a part of a long routine he followed every day. He wearily  
stepped into crisp black shorts and raised his hands when he was to wear his  
daintily ruffled shirt followed by a corset-like vest that Ciel never quite got the  
point of.

He stood perfectly still like a mannequin as he turned for Sebastian to lace up the  
back. He couldn't help the small indignant blush that overtook his face when his  
butler's hands lingered a bit too long over a sensitive part of his back. All the  
clothes had been pressed and dry cleaned the night before.

A ribbon was tied around the collar of his neck as a finishing touch. He had his  
coat waiting for him anytime he wished to go out. His eye patch was placed back  
on his right eye, concealing a contract that had bound them both for years.

"Today, Young Master's schedule is as follows," recited in a cool and sophisticated  
voice.

"First he will write a thank you letter to the Queen for such a wonderful present.  
Then, he will have tea in the back veranda in the garden with Lady Elizabe-."

"Cancel all of them."

"Come now Young Master, surely you are old enough not to shirk off all  
responsibilities?" Sebastian teased. This was the third time that week Ciel ordered  
his schedules canceled.

"Cancel them. Just bring me some tea in my study in an hour. I have other more important things to do."

"Very well Young Master."

Ciel could hear the bemused smirk in his butler's tone of voice. Oh how he hated  
it…and loved it at the same time.

-----

Ciel let out a sigh of frustration as he intertwined his fingers in his hair. So many  
things were zooming in and out of his head that he couldn't even write one damn  
letter! Visions of what had occurred so long ago began to reply in his mind as his  
head hit the desk in exasperation. That Sebastian was truly a demon-possessing  
every one of his waking moments.

_Ciel's fingers desperately clutched at Sebastian's coat, gasping sharply before  
slurring an order for him to remove his clothes._

"That's an order…" he panted as Sebastian's lips curved into his signature Cheshire cat smirk.

"Certainly Young Master."

Just moments later it seemed like the demon was showing him bits of heaven. 

A rather annoyed growl escaped Ciel's lips as the scene replayed over and over,  
like a stuck record. That had been _months_ ago, and still…the Phantomhive  
couldn't let himself forget every detail.

It was a very rare occurrence for Ciel to become so aggravated but when it  
happened, Ciel made sure that he was in the secrecy of his own study where he  
was alone at least-to sort things through and logically prove to himself why he  
and Sebastian could never be together.

Sebastian was nothing but a demon that would end up murdering him…_consuming_ him in the end. He couldn't have feelings for something that  
wasn't human.

Sebastian wasn't human. Demons couldn't love their host could they? Even so,  
Ciel would never let himself love his butler back. He was nothing to him…nothing.

He named him after his dead DOG damnit! He knew that every smile, ever bow,  
every weary glance was only a prelude to butter him up to be the final feast that  
would satisfy what Sebastian had wanted in the first place.

Stockholm's Syndrome. He probably had that…To fall in love with one's captive,  
one he knew would end up hurting him, tearing him apart. But on the other hand,  
he didn't love him.

Right?

Ciel could do nothing but talk in circles around himself which only frustrated him  
more since he wasn't arriving at any sort of logical answer as to why this was  
happening.

A knock on the door.

Ciel rolled his eyes before trying to straighten himself out to look as if he were  
perfectly fine.

"Enter."

Sebastian stepped through the door, his posture of utmost elegance as he  
sauntered to Ciel's desk, tea tray complete with herbal tea and everything else  
one could possibly dream of. Not to mention a slice of raspberry cheesecake. As  
much as the offer looked enticing, Ciel wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"I'm not in the mood for tea anymore."

Sebastian's head tilted with a flash of what could've only been…worry? Pity?

"Young Master is always in the mood for tea." Sebastian pressed. Maybe he'd get  
some answers as to why his master was acting so strange lately.

"Well I'm not right now! Will you just take it away?!" Ciel snapped, his voice  
getting louder than usual.

Sebastian set the tray on Ciel's desk before walking around it to the young  
Phantomhive. Ciel couldn't help the coloration spreading on his face-it was only a  
natural reaction right? He looked up, ready to snap once more. His plan to get  
angrier backfired as he stared at Sebastian bite the tip of his right glove, slowly  
pulling it off his hand.

Ciel did his best to keep his cool. Any word but successful would describe how well  
he pulled THAT off. His mouth was slightly agape, as his butler leaned in closer to  
his face. It was way too close for his liking…or was it just right? He felt a smooth  
hand press against his forehead.

"Young Master is acting very strange lately…Hm. No fever."

Ciel shivered at the proximity of Sebastian's face to his; he could smell the harsh  
mix of peppermint and cinnamon on his breath. It smelled delicious, so enticing…so  
exotic that Ciel just wanted to grab his butler by the lapels and order him to

"I'm perfectly fine." He growled.

"Are you sure you're not feeling cold Young Master?"

There was that demonic smirk again.

Ciel glared at Sebastian. He had the nerve to tease him when he was clearly not  
in the mood for it!

"Enough. Leave."

"Is Young Master sure about that?" came a low purr.

Ciel fought back the urge to shudder. Sebastian was too close…so close. And he  
could feel himself wanting what he knew he shouldn't want.

"Does Young Master need help feeling better?"

Ciel opened his mouth to sternly order his butler to get the hell out of his study  
when he realized this was an opportunity.

Judging from his Master's speechlessness, Sebastian made it his advantage. His  
smiled a very mischievous smile as his advances grew bolder by the second. His  
lips brushed across the boy's lips, which were slightly agape in shock no doubt.

One could hardly call it a kiss. Sebastian just held his lips to Ciel's, purposefully  
not making a single move.

Ciel became aggravated once more-why wasn't he doing anything?! Ciel stayed  
still in response, but could only hold his desires back for so long.

Ciel's reluctant lips ventured deeper into his butler's lips, hoping it would withdraw  
a response.

Nothing.

This was driving Ciel insane! If he wasn't going to kiss him, what was the point of  
standing there like some bumbling idiot?!

Finally, Ciel took the initiative to grab the sides of Sebastian's face, and smash  
their lips together. His grip held strong, he practically dared the other to pull away.  
If he did, he would most surely leave behind his cheekbones. His masculine…  
strong…cheekbones. Ciel swore he was going insane, but he had to admit,

Being insane was a hell of a lot of fun.

The blue eyed beauty could feel the other pair of lips twitch up into a smirk. So his  
master DID want this…

The feeling was to say the least-mutual.

All Ciel could think about (besides the sheer pleasure of it all) was

This is wrong.

This is so horribly wrong.

If he were to be caught copulating with his BUTLER of all people, the Phantomhive  
name would surely be put to shame.

But he _wanted_ it.

Ciel's lips were such a delicious shade of pink; Sebastian could hardly contain  
himself after that. Of course he had the consequences in mind…but if the young  
master didn't seem to mind…

Hands that so deftly dressed him this morning began to swiftly undo the buttons  
and laces, all the twists and turns of the young Phantomhive's outfit before taking  
a second to marvel at the marble white skin. It was too pure to be called pasty in  
any manner it was smooth, soft…luxurious and entrancing at the same time.

A head of blue hair tipped back, pulling Sebastian closer-_begging_ him to

Rough nips were followed by apologetic, and teasing licks and teasing as the  
butler began to ravish his master in his chair which was embossed in gold and red  
velvet. It was so rare that Ciel show any emotion, period, nonetheless lust or  
_pleasure_. It was a privilege Sebastian would make sure not to go to  
waste.

A breathy moan escaped the young boy's lips as his back arched into his butler's.  
Everything was melting around him. This was all he ever wanted. He wanted this.  
He needed this. He _craved_ this. It had been too long. Speaking of long,

"S-Sebastian. Clothes. Off. Now." That might as well have been the most  
intelligent thing to escape Ciel's lips during this time. Coherent thoughts were  
unheard of, nonetheless coherent words.

Sebastian chuckled, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear.

"Is that an or-."

"Yes!" came the harsh answer, followed by a gasp when his earlobe was bit.

"Eager are we…?" the butler's voice was a rich rolling alto symphony, like the dark  
elegance of a cello. Ciel could listen to it all day.

"Ciel..?" a mere whisper.

But he had said his _name_…

Without completely realizing it, Ciel heard a rather loud, needy, wanton moan.  
Was it his?

Well it certainly wasn't Sebastian's.

Another moan, followed by a gasp and some unintelligible words. Was this really  
happening?

His neck, everything felt like it was on fire…Ciel's lips twisted into a smile. No  
wonder he felt like he was on fire…he was being touched by a demon. Oh the  
clichés.

The boy's fingers clung desperately to his butler's jacket coat as he was made to  
stand against him. He could feel the butler's hand traveling lower than he would  
expect so early.

It was so sinfully sweet.

The touch was enough to make Ciel keen at the fondling. His face heated up as  
his head tilted to his side. It was embarrassing to make eye contact at such a  
moment. His thin hips rolled against a gloved hand, a small groan following suit.  
His chin was grasped, turned to the side as well as upwards to meet a smoldering  
red gaze. It was enough to unnerve a whole platoon of brave war veterans.

"Sebastian…please."

The word felt foreign in Ciel's lips; he didn't remember the last time he said it to  
his butler in particular.

"As you wish young master."

Quickly, both of them stood in nothing but their under garments, the rest  
unceremoniously tossed onto the floor. They would be dry cleaned later.

Sebastian sat in Ciel's chair, pulling the boy to straddle on his lap. This was truly a  
delicious sight.

"You're so beautiful young master…" he purred.

"I could just…eat you up." He whispered ominously, pinching the hard pink buds  
on Ciel's chest.

Was it humanly possible for one's back to arch so much? He felt like a bow being  
pulled back to shoot an arrow.

"Sh-Shut up…"

Ciel's breathing was erratic, he was losing his mind…he was losing himself in the  
onslaught of pleasure being wired through his small frame at what seemed like  
500 volts of electricity.

He always knew his butler was skilled with his hands.

The muscles in his lower abdominals clenched as he hissed through his teeth.

"Now."  
"Patience young master." came the calm, almost immediate reply.  
Damnit! Ciel didn't want to bloody wait! He wanted his butler. And he wanted him NOW.

Ciel let out a quiet mewl as he felt his underwear slowly, teasingly being pulled  
down and carefully off his legs. He shivered at the rush of air on his more sensitive  
areas.

A deep chuckle.

"It seems young master is very easily pleased."

"A-Ahh!!" Ciel's hips uncontrollably bucked when he found himself being palmed.  
He fell against Sebastian's bare, steaming hot chest. It was so toned…and it was  
the perfect shade of white. Not unhealthy, but not human-like.

A demon with an angelic body.

The irony.

Ciel's hand cautiously ran down Sebastian's chest, marveling at the taut skin. He  
saw slight goose bumps rise on his skin. How…human. Ciel leaned forward to  
suckle on one of Sebastian's nipples, curiously wetting it with his tongue. It was  
strange to be the one giving and not receiving. He felt a sense of power hearing a  
low groan escape his butler. His own slightly higher pitched moan seemed to  
harmonize with it as his arousal was continuously teased and caressed.

He felt warm lips press against his jugular, gently nipping at a pulse point in his  
neck which was gradually getting faster and faster.

"Nngh.." a small cry of pleasure was muffled in Sebastian's chest when the  
Phantomhive rolled his hips against the demon's. Red eyes closed in reminiscence  
as a small possessive growl emitted from his throat.

Sebastian's hand stopped its movements as he brought it up to un-glove his other  
hand. His wrist was swiftly caught and for once-the butler's eyes widened at the  
sight of his young master biting the edge of one of his fingertips before sliding the  
glove off of his butler's hand with his lips. It had to be one of the most erotic  
sights Sebastian had ever seen.

Ciel sighed in complete bliss before a whine of discontent filled the empty air as  
his normally placid face scrunched up a bit.

"Sebastian…that feels. Strange." He concluded aloud.

"Ah, but this is necessary if young master is not to be harmed."

Swiftly, a second finger was added, Ciel still frozen stiff from the sheer oddity of it  
all.

It took the third for Ciel's eyes to fly open with a loud moan.

"Ahh! Sebastian…!!!"

He ground his hips down against the advancing and retreating of said fingers. He  
needed this. So badly. He'd been waiting for so long to be denied such a sweet  
release. He moved himself up and down on Sebastian's fingers before they were  
quickly withdrawn, much to the Phantomhive's dismay.

"Sebastian, don't just stop nOOWW!" Ciel's voice escalated into a yelp as his hips  
were guided down onto his servant's own arousal.

It hurt like HELL at first, but after a few moments of harsh breathing and  
reassurance with soft, fleeting kisses, Ciel felt brave enough to lift himself up and lower himself down again with a brief wince. His lips were kissed with the utmost  
delicacy, as if his lips were made of glass that would shatter if handled too  
callously.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's shoulders, leaving little red crescent marks where his  
nails had dug.

Screams of pain and pleasure blasted through the Phantomhive manor. Ciel's eyes  
could hardly stay open, he just had to close them to feel…to sense everything that  
he was confronted with.

How could people take this for so long? But then again…not many people had such  
a great lover.

The blue haired boy's lips were parted in what seemed like a permanent "O". His  
lips were a vibrant shade of red, swollen from all the nips and feverish embraces,  
and they shone in the dim sunlight from the bit of salivation the pleasure mount  
had caused him.

"S-Sebastian…"

His neck was gently sucked on, with butterfly kisses trailing down to his collarbone.

"Yes young master?"

"N-No! S-say, my name! My name Sebastian!"

Sebastian had to smirk through all the delightful sensations his young master was  
giving him. It felt so deliciously triumphant to know he had been his first.

"Yes…Ciel?"

With one last yelp and a small gasp, Ciel's eyes shot open as his back arched into  
his butler's chest.

And after a few moments, it was all over.

Two slick bodies sat in the study, the smaller draped over the other. Sebastian  
slowly traced his master's spine and rubbed his back. The young Phantomhive was  
sound sleep.

-----

Ciel woke up to the light of the full moon. How silly of him to sleep in the day and  
wake in the evening. He looked around; he was no longer in his study. He was in  
the safety of his own bed in his own room.

"Sebastian?" he whispered into the pure white beam of light.

"Yes Ciel?" came the calm reply as Ciel turned around to nuzzle against his  
butler's broad chest.

He no longer cared whether Sebastian got his soul in the end.

He already had it.


End file.
